The present invention relates to a continuously variable transmission wherever power input from an input shaft is transmitted to an output shaft without disengaging or changing gears when changing speed with all gears engaged.
Generally,in a transmission, speed change is done by selecting one of a number of predetermined gear ratios and at the time of effecting a speed change, there is the nuisance of carefully disengaging and changing gears. Conventional continuously variable transmissions are of a belt type which have very complicated structure, are expensive to manufacture and cannot be widely used since they have a limited range of capacity because of wear, noise and slippage.
The present invention was made in view of the problems as described above. Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a simplified continuously variable transmission which responds quickly to a change in load, transmits the rotation force smoothly and changes the speed steplessly by simple construction, reduces manufacturing cost, and provides an improved durability.